


Jeff the Killer - Redone

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tie-in to The Broken World. A rewrite of the original Jeff the Killer story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A corpse, left to rot in its bed. Drying blood staining the sheets around it. A slew of policemen and restrained reporters surrounding the house and room. Grieving parents sobbing for their dead son. 

The police murmur among themselves. Whispering things like ‘is it him again?’… the reporters can barely hear what they say, but all of them are thinking the same thing. The killer. The monster who has been slipping into homes, leaving corpses in their wake. Nobody knew a damn thing about the killer, only that it must have been the same person… why else would there be so many similarities in the kills? 

It was always the same thing. Myriad knife wounds, signs of a frantic pre-murder beating, blood smeared all over the walls… this was the same sick fuck. The worst part was, nobody had any idea who it could be. There was no name, no idea if the killer was a man, woman, or anything else… some speculated the killer wasn’t even human. How could a human being kill so many people in such a brutal way, seemingly without remorse? Surely, this had to be some kind of monster. 

The police kept quiet about the killer. They refused to give any sort of name or news to the public, instead carrying out their business quietly. The corpse was eventually taken from the home, placed inside a pitch black van for transport to the funeral home. Pictures were taken of the blood-stained sheet which covered the body, of the van as it drove away, and of the home where the murder took place. 

A block away from the house, a seemingly innocuous figure leaned against a house. He was dressed in a white hoodie and black pants, the hood pulled over his face and a scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his eyes shut tight. The black van passed by him, not taking any note. He seemed like any average passerby on the streets. Unknown to the drivers were the bloodstains on his hands, or the scars marring his pale face… 

His name was Jeff.


	2. One Month Ago

It was early in the morning, after Jeff’s first night staying in the new house. His family had moved away from his old neighborhood after an… incident at their last school. Jeff had ended up getting into a fight, severely injuring the other student in what could only be described as a brutal beat down. Though Jeff was quiet and unassuming, he had always been… problematic in his relationships with other kids. He just couldn’t get along with anyone. People either picked on him for his scrawny body and quiet attitude, or were just a bit afraid of him for his. For a while, his father had homeschooled him, keeping him away from other students who could cause him more trouble. He couldn’t do that forever, though. No, he needed to work, he needed money so he could take care of his family, especially after his particularly nasty divorce. Jeff had to go to a normal school. 

After his fight with the other student, his father felt like they needed a new start. So, he’d moved to an entirely different state, longing to get away from the bad reputation he had in his old home.

Waking up was always a trouble for Jeff. After pressing ‘snooze’ on his alarm around five times, he gave in and finally sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was his first day in a new school. He was nervous. He knew he'd be saddled with the burden of meeting new people, people he'd undoubtedly hate, and have to endure their grating presences. Though he hoped beyond hope that he would be left alone, he knew he wouldn’t be. He’d only ever been ignored or treated cruelly. 

After a drawn-out yawn, Jeff pulled his blankets off and got out of bed. After changing into his usual clothes – a white hoodie and black pants – he left his room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. 

His father had already left for work, leaving Jeff and his brother, Owen, to make breakfast for themselves. Owen was already in the kitchen, pouring milk into a bowl of cereal. Unlike Jeff, Owen had always been athletic and popular, well-liked by his peers and socially talented. Basically, he was everything Jeff wasn’t. Despite that, the brothers were close as could be, sticking together through the travesty that was their home life. 

“Morning, Jeff!” Owen greeted, a smile on his face as he turned around, cereal bowl in hand. 

“Yeah. Morning.” Was Jeff’s only reply, half-grumbled as he sat down at the table. It was obvious he was in a mood – when wasn’t he, really? Owen blinked at his brother, smile fading just a bit. Despite how confident he was in his own ability to fit in, he worried for his brother, especially after seeing the state of that kid he’d wailed on. Broken ribs, teeth knocked out… it was bad. Hopefully, something there wouldn’t be a repeat of. 

“Jesus, would it kill you to cheer up a bit?” Owen joked, placing the cereal in front of his brother. Jeff grabbed the spoon and halfheartedly took a bite of his cereal. “It won’t be all bad, man. Maybe you can stick around with me we can get to know people together.”

Jeff looked up at him, his expression still solemn. Owen could tell his brother didn’t really want to meet anyone. Sometimes, close as they were, Owen just didn’t get his brother’s refusal to talk to anyone. Yeah, he was aware that antisocial people were a thing, but he had always been sort of comforted by having so many friends. Sometimes, he thought Jeff would benefit from having someone to talk to besides his brother, someone who liked him. It’d make him less… Jeff. 

“I’ll be fine.” Jeff said, finishing his cereal and standing up. “It’s just a new school. It’ll be like the last one.”

“The last one sucked ass.” Owen reminded him, grabbing his backpack. “C’mon, let’s go. Don’t want to be late for the bus.” 

Jeff begged to differ.


	3. Hanging by the Neck

The lunchroom was packed with students. Jeff, of course, was seated alone at the end of the emptiest table, picking at food in front of him with his fork. Of course, it could barely be called food at all, given it was lunchroom food. 

His first two classes had gone well enough. He and Owen were in the same math class, so that pretty much kept him from drawing the other students' attentions. After all, Owen was already fitting in perfectly, and it wasn’t like his new friends wanted to get on his bad side by picking on his brother. Jeff was sure, though, that he'd have been targeted if Owen weren’t there. The next class was English, though, so Jeff could pretty much get through the class by reading whatever book was assigned, ignoring the rest of the class in the process. 

Yet, it was still school, and he was still bored and angry. Just the sight of the kids around him… happy, smiling, ignorant… it pissed him off. Something in the back of his mind told him that he wanted to… hurt them. Teach them a lesson, show them that they had no right to be so fucking happy. 

… Whatever. He figured he just needed to get through the day. Then he’d stop… feeling how he did. It wasn’t like the new house was bad, after all. It was nice. Spacious, plenty of room to stay away from his father and brother. He could go back to sleep, or even play a video game with Owen, if he were feeling desperate for a distraction… something like that, e though Owen would probably kick his ass at any game they played. What he needed was something to keep his mind off of school, anything to distract him. 

Jeff stood up, grabbing his plastic tray and heading for the cafeteria door to leave. The school allowed students to walk around during lunch period if they hadn't disturbed the peace. Before he could reach the door, though, he noticed a pale, black-haired girl approaching him. She was dressed in all black, and looked a tad... grungy, much like Jeff himself. Her jeans were torn, her shirt looking like she had just woken up in it. Jeff glanced at her and stopped walking, hoping that she didn't try to start anything. The girl stopped next to him, and he turned to face her. Oddly enough, she was expressionless, too, just… looking him over. She was about his height, just a little shorter. Which was a tad strange, as Jeff wasn’t particularly tall. 

“Hey.” She said, her voice flat, besides a slight hint of confusion.

Jeff’s eyes narrowed slightly. Who was this girl? Why was she approaching him, acting so… relatively friendly, compared to the shit Jeff was used to getting from his classmates. If she wanted to fuck with him, she’d probably has just smacked his tray out of his hands, or… something like that. Something told her she was worthwhile, that he should at least hear her out before leaving. She was the only person who didn’t piss him off at first sight, thus far. 

“What do you want?” Jeff asked, seemingly indifferent. 

“I want to… talk to you.” The girl crossed her arms, looking to the side. “Let’s walk together.”


	4. Meeting

After tossing his tray out and leaving the cafeteria, Jeff and the girl had taken to the halls, moving to the more secluded, quiet parts of the school. Neither of them had spoken much, both waiting to get to the quieter parts of the school before starting up a conversation..

“… I don’t talk to people much.” She said, and Jeff nodded slightly in response. He knew the feeling. 

“I can see why.” Jeff tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie awkwardly. This wasn’t anything he was used to. The only people he’d ever really talked to was Owen and his parents… he never even entertained the idea of talking to another student. Yet, there he was, having a chat with some strange girl. She gave him a strange half-smile. 

She was thinking much of the same. Something about Jeff had just… caught her attention. Maybe it was how he was sitting all alone, much like she tended to, but that... didn't make any sense. Plenty of kids sat alone, and she couldn’t have given less of a shit about them. In fact, she couldn’t stand any of them. Even if they were alone, like her, like Jeff… they weren’t any different from the others. Immature, vapid, stupid… nothing about them was appealing. Jeff just… stood out to her. 

“It’s not hard to.” She said, shrugging as they reached the most secluded hall of the school. “Anyone with half a brain cell could see how fucked the people here are. Seems like you’ve got that, at least.”

Jeff glanced at her, still perplexed. 

“… Why are you talking to me, by the way?” He finally asked, crossing his arms. “It’s not like I look too much different from the rest of the kids here.”

That wasn’t exactly true. Jeff was abnormally pale, his long black hair was matted, and he just looked… unhealthy.

“I don’t know.” She answered, stopping her stride. “You seemed… different. Not like the others. Something… told me to talk to you.”

She blinked. What did she just say…? She felt like it just… slipped out, something she hadn’t even thought about before she said it. Something… she just now registered. It was like something else had told her to talk to him, something alien to her mind. That was ridiculous, though. Too ridiculous to be true. She dismissed the idea, figuring it was just something she was imagining. 

Jeff stared at her for a moment. 

Oddly enough… he understood exactly what she was staying.

“… I have a phone.” Jeff said, awkwardly, as he ran a hand through his hair. “I could… give you my number, if you want. I mean… I don’t have to…”

The girl thought this over for a moment. She didn’t know anything about Jeff. He could be anyone, he could be an awful person… but yet again, she felt compelled to keep talking to him. So, she nodded, and gave a reply.

“Yeah, that would be… fine.” 

Without another word, Jeff slipped his backpack off, opened it, and pulled a notebook from inside it.

“I’ll write it down for you.”

He tore a page from his notebook and wrote down his phone number, before handing it to the girl. She looked it over, and pulled her phone from her pants pocket. After inputting the number, she sent Jeff a quick text, just to verify that it work. From within his pocket, Jeff’s phone vibrated, prompting him to take it out and put her into his contacts. He realized, as he did that, that they hadn’t told each other their names.

“My name’s Jeff, by the way.” 

“Mine’s Jane.”


	5. Owen's Walk

Once he’d gotten home from school, Jeff had immediately gone to his room to sleep. The long day had tired him out, even if it had gone relatively smoothly. On the bus, he had told Owen a bit about Jane. Owen had been happy to hear that Jeff had finally made a friend, and he expressed it. Of course, Owen had already made a bunch of friends, though they were fairly superficial. In some ways, he was jealous of his younger brother. The only person Owen had really felt close with was Jeff. The rest were… friends, but not really close friends. He never felt he could confide in them.

Owen had taken to the street, deciding to go on a walk around the neighborhood, just to get a feel for his new surroundings. He figured he’d probably be walking or biking around the block fairly often, so it was best for him to figure out the best paths for him to take. 

As Owen walked, he noticed a group standing around on the sidewalk. They were chatting with each other, one of them smoking a cigarette. All of them looked about the same – all of them were boys wearing bright shoes, basketball shorts, t-shirts, and most were wearing what looked like baseball caps. The people in the group weren’t the kind of people Owen really liked to associate with, at least not at first glance. Of course, he was decent at not judging a book by its cover, so he figured he’d say hello as he passed by. With any luck, they’d just give him some half-hearted waves and let him go on his way. It was best to make a positive impression on people, he thought, even if they didn’t seem like the best kinds of people. 

So, as he passed, Owen offered them a greeting.

“Hey.” He gave them a wave, not stopping his walk. The group stared at him for a moment, looking collectively unimpressed. Owen didn’t pay them any more mind, carrying on without another word. He wished, at least, that he could have done so.

“Hey, wait!” One of the boys called to him. “You’re that new guy, right? Owen or whatever?” 

Owen stopped and turned around, nodding.

“Yep, that’s right.” He felt vaguely nervous, now. Maybe he really shouldn’t have greeted them. Hopefully, they’d be friendly.

“Why don’t you come over here? We like greeting the newbies, yeah?” 

The group seemed to agree with him, nodding their heads and murmuring affirmatives. Owen, against his better judgement, approached the group. It probably would’ve been better to say no and keep walking, but he was curious now. Besides, he could always just run if they tried anything.

“You’ve got that… weird brother, right? John?” 

“Jeff.” Owen corrected.

“Yeah, Jeff. Kid’s looks like a fuckin’ weirdo. You like him?” 

Owen’s eyes narrowed. Kids like this were the reason the family had to move.

“Yeah, I do. Why?”

Some of the group chuckled. Owen kept his cool.

“My and the boysa here’ve been thinking bout messin’ with him. Wondered if you wanted in. Y'know, most brothers love fuckin' each other up. Hell, I can't stand my brother.” 

Owen bit his bottom lip. 

“No, I don’t… and... you should probably keep away from him.” He didn't sound as impressive as he wanted to.

The group exchanged unimpressed looks, some of them chortling at each other. It seemed funny to them, this popular-type guy trying to threaten them. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll stay faaaar away.” The leader said, sarcastically. “Promise.” 

He started to walk away, motioning for the group to go with him. Owen considered saying something else, but… he thought that would just be digging his own grave, at this point. If he pissed them off, they’d just want to get back at him, and he knew they’d target Jeff for that. So, he just stood there, wondering what to do. 

He didn’t want to tell Jeff. It would just worry him. But… 

Owen shook his head, and continued his walk. Whatever. They were just some punk kids. Probably harmless.


	6. Beginnings

Jeff and Jane had taken to sitting with each other at lunch. Neither of them talked or ate much, so most of their time was spent in silence. Despite that, they both felt they were connecting well. They shared opinions on nearly everything, especially the students around them. 

Both felt validated by each other. They could dwell in their negativity all they wanted.

"... This place is fucked up." Jeff said, staring down at the sandwich on his tray. "Everyone's just... cool with sitting around, listening to the teachers..."

Jane nodded, biting into her own sandwich.

"I know what you mean. They just... don't see the world right. They're not like you and me."

Yet, one day was different. Though Jeff and Jane still sat together, their quiet routine was broken by a deep, mocking voice. Someone had approached the two of them, with a small group of kids around him.

“Hey, fuckface!" The group's leader, Sid, called out, a cocky grin on his face. "Heard you were new in town!" Jeff glanced up at Sid. He was admittedly imposing: muscular, tall, shaved head... he was a typical asshole, nevertheless. Jeff opted to ignore him, and Jane followed suit. No reason to give him something to work with. "Ha, look at you kids. Keepin' quiet, trying to look like cool broody types. You two're so full of shit." The two still ignored him. Jane bit into her sandwich again. "Jesus Christ. Hey, any lights on in there?" Sid waved a hand in front of Jeff's face. "Guess not." The two stayed quiet. He was getting mad, now, mad that nothing seemed to be working on the two of them. It was as if Sid didn’t even exist.

Sid clenched his fists. This kid had to learn a fucking lesson. 

In a fit of rage, Sid aimed a punch at the side of Jeff’s face. 

With a sickening crack, the punch connected, sending Jeff to the floor. Sid approached the floored, stunned Jeff. The younger boy tried to get up, but was stopped by a foot to the back, stomping him back onto the ground. Jane had stood up by now, but had been stopped by Sid’s group. Jeff felt a distinct pounding in his head, his eyes shut tight... some whispering started up in the back of his head... whispering... 

Suddenly, Sid's foot connected with Jeff's side, threatening to break a rib or two.

It seemed Sid was free to do whatever he wanted. 

The punch jarred something within Jeff, memories he’d pushed to the back. Memories of his mother… the pounding in his head intensified.

The kids around them had stood up now, shocked… and amused. They’d formed a circle around Sid and Jeff already, watching as Sid kicked Jeff around, a smirk on his face. Jeff could do nothing to react, only wince with each kick. Sid was strong, even stronger than Jeff expected… each kick felt more painful than the last, and it only stopped when Sid moved to pick him up by the hood. It worked – Jeff was limp as a ragdoll, unable to react properly. 

It was then when Sid felt a dull pain in his back. 

He turned around, dropping Jeff in the process. Behind him stood Jane, who had managed to break through the crowd to aim a punch at his back. She was surprisingly strong… Sid moved towards her, unafraid to deliver the same beating to her that he’d given to Jeff. She stood her ground, unimpressed. 

Before he could so much as aim a punch, though, he felt someone grabbing his hands. 

He tried to turn around, but instead received a hard knee to his spine, his assailant pulling his arms back to force him into the blow. Sid staggered forward as he was released, turning his head to see that Jeff had gotten to his feet, and was now smirking at him. It seemed like he’d just shrugged off the pain, as if he hadn’t felt it in the first place. Sid struggled to stand to his full height… before he could do so, he was grabbed by the sides of his head, his face brought into yet another knee. Jane, as it turned out, wasn’t done with him either. 

It was like something had snapped within both of them. As if Sid was the final straw, the one which broke the camel’s back. They’d spent each of their conversations talking about how wretched the world around them was, validating each other’s negativity… it was coming out, now. All that hatred, all of their misanthropy… both of them had dreamed of this moment, when they’d be able to strike out at the people they so hated. For once in their lives, they felt powerful. They both felt pounding in their heads. Loud, painful pounding. Whispers growing louder...

Jeff, now grinning, shoved Sid to the ground and pushed on the back of Sid’s neck with his foot, starting to hope it would just… snap. Sid cried out in pain, desperately trying to push himself up, but he couldn't. Jeff was stronger than his slim frame suggested. Much like the time before, much like in his old school, he was stronger than any normal human. Something was wrong with his body, something that made it powerful... 

Eventually, he let up, allowing Jane to deliver a kick to the side of Sid’s face. The two took turns beating on Sid for a solid minute, never once letting up. Kicks to the back, punches to the face, cafeteria food dumped on the fallen Sid... he was utterly brutalized. The students weren’t amused, now. They were horrified. Jeff could feel laughter welling up in his throat. Just then, before he could laugh, he heard a voice call out from the crowd.

“Jeff! What the fuck are you doing!?” 

It was Owen. Though he wasn’t in Jeff’s lunch period, he’d seen the group forming as he was walking back to class and decided to investigate. He’d seen Jeff and Jane’s brutality towards Sid, who was now left a complete wreck. Jeff stopped, blinking, staring at his victim… he backed away as Owen broke through the crowd. Looking down at the sobbing, bleeding mess called Sid, Jeff felt... horrified. Jane had already made her way away from Owen, slipping away through the crowd.

“What the… what the fuck, Jeff?” Owen stared down at Sid. This was even worse than the kid Jeff had fucked up at their old school… Owen turned to Jeff, horrified and disgusted. This was his brother, the person he’d always confided in and loved… and this was the second time he’d brutalized someone… 

Jeff fled through the crowd, not saying a word.


	7. Smile

Jeff shoved the school doors open, his head still pounding. Something inside… something was telling him to keep going, to go back and find Sid, to… to kill him…

Yet, he managed to resist. He fled into the woods nearby, not knowing where else to go… he didn’t want to go home. He’d have to talk to his father, then, he’d have to talk to Owen… he’d have to… he’d have to stop… 

Jeff passed out in the woods. 

It took him hours to wake up. By that time, night had fallen, and he could barely see anything around him. The only thing in sight was a street light shining in the distance. He approached the light slowly, leaves crunching under his feet… he wanted to go home. He wanted to explain himself… 

Did he want to, actually? He didn’t know. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. He had no idea… but he knew he had to go home. 

It took him about a half hour to reach a street he recognized, and a half hour more to reach his home. He’d been walking for so long, unsure of what to do with himself… he considered just running away, allowing himself to get away from everything… just retreating into the woods again… but he knew he couldn’t do that. He knew he had to go in and see Owen again, talk to his father… 

He opened the door using his house key. 

Slowly, he crept through the house… images began flashing in his mind… his mother's hand… his father watching, doing nothing to stop her… Owen… Owen with his friends… his mother… the boy he’d beaten back in the old school… Sid… Jane… everything was coming together. 

He trudged into the kitchen, a grin forming on his face. No, no, he didn’t need to talk to his father… he needed to put an end to 'Jeff'. The old Jeff. His father was holding him back, stopping him from embracing himself… he heard a screaming voice in the back of his head, telling him to go forward, to grab a kitchen knife… he didn’t feel right… he felt sick... he grabbed the knife and moved into the bathroom, where he could look into the mirror… he saw something awful… he saw himself... the person he was... the person the voices told him to destroy... back when he didn’t know what he wanted… he wanted to smash the mirror, to put an end to that Jeff… but something told him, something in his head… something that felt like it was controlling him, telling him to do all this… but something that was… playing on his emotions, his feelings…

Jeff put the knife into his mouth… he cut into the sides, carving his mouth into a bright red, bleeding smile… it hurt, but he didn’t even flinch. He just let the blood drip down from the sides of his mouth… he wiped it off with his hand, licking some off of his fingers. 

His reflection grinned at him. He looked… perfect. He looked like himself. 

Something in his head… something was happy. He was happy? Something… was happy. Jeff leaned over the sink, shutting his eyes. Disgusting… he felt disgusting, suddenly. He wasn’t himself yet. No, he needed to get rid of everything he was. He needed to get rid… of his father.


	8. Go to Sleep

Jeff moved through the house, up the stairs to his father’s room. The knife was held firmly in his hand, dripping blood. Nobody knew he was in the house yet… not his father, not Owen…. Nobody. He would be able to do this quickly, quietly… then he could leave. Then he could find Jane, and he could leave… he could… 

He pushed open the door to his father’s room. He was laying on his bed, but it seemed he was waking up… the door opening must have done it. 

His father stared at him, only able to see his silhouette against the open door’s light. 

“Jeff…?” His father asked, rubbing his eyes. “Jeff, is that you…?”

“Yeah… yeah, it’s me. It’s Jeff.” He answered, stepping towards his father. 

“Jeff… what… what’re you doing with that knife?”

“Just go to sleep, dad.” 

Jeff then lunged forward – his father had no time to react. The last thing he saw was his son’s bloody, scarred face as he stabbed a knife into his throat. Jeff grinned, twisting the knife, digging it further into his throat. 

“Daaaad…. Dad….” Jeff whispered to himself bringing his face closer to the corpse. He tore the knife from the body and stepped back, stumbling slightly… no, he didn’t just… kill his father… he was horrified for a second, disgusted at himself. Something spoke to him again. It told him that this was good, it told him that this was what he’d wanted all along. Jeff believed it… he grinned again, bringing his hand to his face. He was covered in blood, now, he was… he was still bleeding from the mouth. 

It didn’t matter. He just needed to get out. 

Jeff rushed down the stairs and out of the house, his posture nearly feral. Down the street he went, carrying the knife… he stopped suddenly, falling to his knees. He felt exhausted, suddenly… the rush he had when killing was gone… he was tired, too tired to even get up… but something called to him… someone…. 

“Jeff…. What the fuck are you doing? You fucking… you killed dad…” 

It was Owen. Jeff got to his feet, gripping the knife. He’d forgotten about Owen… so he turned around and pointed the knife at his brother, still grinning. The rush was coming back. The voice whispering to him still, telling him that Owen was part of the old Jeff, part of the person he needed to kill. If he wanted to become who he really was, he had to kill Owen… 

“Shut up.” Jeff said, stepping forward. “Brother… ha ha… brother!”

Owen stepped back, eyes widening. But he still held his ground. 

“You’re not my fucking brother.”

That gave Jeff pause. Memories rushed into his head, memories of the times Owen had helped him, how he’d helped Owen… 

That was the old Jeff, the voice told him, that was a different person. A weaker person. Jeff needed to kill his brother. 

He lunged forward again, faster than any normal human being. Owen had no time to react, instead feeling cold steel plunging into his chest, then his throat, then his face, then his shoulder… Jeff had shoved him to the ground, and was stabbing at every bit of Owen he could, letting his blood splatter out onto his face and clothes. Though he was grinning, he could feel tears forming in his eyes, then dropping onto his brother’s corpse. This wasn’t right, he thought… but he shoved that away.

Owen was right. They weren’t brothers, anymore. 

Jeff raised his knife higher, preparing to deliver one final stab – but he felt someone grab his wrist. 

He turned around… it was a girl, dressed all in black. It was Jane, staring down at Jeff and his brother. She'd gone to his house after escaping the school, wondering where he'd went, wanting to talk to him. She tugged the knife from his now limp grip… Jeff slowly got to his feet yet again, turning around to fully face Jane. She stepped back after seeing his face… his carved-up, bloody face… he grinned at her, eyes widening… 

Jane put the knife in her mouth… and carved a smile into her face. 

Something was telling her… this was right. Jeff was right… this was the world she wanted to live in. This was an escape, a way to get away from the world she so hated. The world they both hated. Jeff’s eyes widened, now, surprised… terrified, for a moment. She threw the knife to the ground, letting the blood from her scars spill onto her clothes. Jeff licked his lips, stepping forward… 

“Ha… look at us…” Jeff said, moving to pick up the knife. “Fucking look at us… we’re so fucked…” 

Jane nodded, holding out a hand to him.

Jeff took her hand and pulled her closer to him. She and him… they were the same… something was speaking to both of them… something they couldn’t resist. 

“This world is fucked.” 

“Of course it is… we’re in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Jane is supposed to be a vengeful enemy of Jeff's. That will play in later - for now, their backstory is just being set up. Don't worry, the character's point isn't being tossed out the window here. Things will fall into place.


End file.
